


a misunderstanding of epic proportions

by witchpocket



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchpocket/pseuds/witchpocket
Summary: birthday gift for @caloresblood for @everlarkbirthdaygifts !! thanks for reading :) title is terrible sorry





	a misunderstanding of epic proportions

**Author's Note:**

> birthday gift for @caloresblood for @everlarkbirthdaygifts !! thanks for reading :) title is terrible sorry

The piercing shriek of the door charm whistled through the nearly empty loft, and Katniss grimaced at the shrillness of the unwelcome sonic interruption, signalling the arrival of her least favorite coworker. Or was it boss? Katniss didn’t know how to classify the annoying blonde exhibiting artist turned curator turned patron of the gallery that she, unfortunately, still worked at. 

“Good morning, Kat! It’s another lovely day in Newww Yooorkkk Cityyy!” With a thwack of his ridiculously over-priced leather man purse on the table, a maniacally grinning Peeta turned to great Katniss, whose eyes were rolled so far back in her head that she could practically see her brain turning to mush. “Oh, KitKat, be careful those precious silver eyes of yours don’t get stuck back there.” Peeta smirked with mischievous pleasure. Katniss turned back to her computer with a sigh. It was just one of those days. 

“Dearies! So glad you’re both here!” Both of their heads snapped around to glance at Effie, who had somehow managed to clatter in on her ridiculously high heels without alerting ether of them. “Rue Williams is coming today at 3 to close up shop today. Her show was a rousing success, thanks to you two, and she wants to thank you personally!” Effie was practically glowing with pleasure. “And by the end, I want a list of names from each of you for your top picks out of the applications we received for next year.” Peeta and Katniss shared an excited glance. Effie had been hoarding the applications from them for days, AND they were going to see Rue again, the fantastic artist they had been promoting and displaying in the gallery. 

Four hours later, Katniss finally looked up from her laptop and exclaimed in panic. “Shit! It’s almost 3! Rue will be here soon!” She began frantically clearing up her workstation and organizing materials, mentally berating herself for getting so behind. Peeta just leaned back in his chair and smirked at her display: “Chill out, Katniss, it’s not like our jobs are on the line here.” Katniss rolled her eyes at the classic cavalier response from Peeta. “Yeah, it’s not your job on the line, Mr. Manipulator.” Peeta’s face hardened a little at that remark. Katniss growled under her breath: “I still don’t fucking understand how you managed to trick Effie into making you Head Curator after just having two...mediocre pieces in a show!” Instead of getting pissed, which was the reaction Katniss was hoping for, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked away. “Let’s get started,” he replied curtly, finally standing up to start work.

“Knock, knock!” A cheery voice interrupted Katniss’ last minute organization and preparation. The two girls embraced warmly. Katniss was not normally one for hugs but Rue’s sweet and sisterly demeanor had wormed her way into her heart very quickly. She and Peeta greeted each other slightly more cordially with a handshake, but just as affectionately. “We’re gonna miss you around here, Rue,” said Peeta with a melancholy smile, to which Katniss gave a small frown. Peeta was always inserting himself where he didn’t belong, and encroaching on her limited time with Rue was just another offense on his long list of transgressions. Almost as if he could hear her thoughts, he glanced at her displeased expression, and turned away with a huff. 

As they were finishing cleaning and packing away Rue’s art, Katniss noticed that Rue was giving her a few contemplative looks every once and awhile. Eventually Peeta left to run an errand for the studio, and Rue finally burst out: “Okay, so what’s the deal with you two?” Katniss blinked at her in confusion. “What do you mean?” Rue rolled her eyes: “I mean what is with all the passive aggressive comments hiding the sexual tension underneath?” Katniss flushed and gasped. “Oh you know it’s true! I thought you guys were getting along well last time?” Katniss sighed: “We were it’s just…he always has to get on my nerves! I just don’t even understand what he’s doing here or why he decided to stop doing art and work here!” Rue shook her head. “Sweetie, you have no idea, do you? The effect you can have on people?” Katniss blubbered: “Wha-what is that supposed to mean! You’re not suggesting he’s here for me, are you?”  
“All I know, Katniss, is that at his gallery opening, he met a beautiful, intelligent, and commanding woman, who was passionate about this gallery, and motivated him to raise the money from his parents wealthy friends to save it. He still is making art by the way—it’s not a crime to want a steady paycheck in this line of work.” Katniss shook her head, overwhelmed at all the information. “But…his trust fund…”  
“He doesn’t have it anymore, Katniss, it was contingent upon him taking over his family’s business since his older brothers all married and moved away. His parents don’t even talk to him anymore, which is probably why he hasn’t told you the truth.” Rue smirked. “And I think he would have preferred you change your undue attitude towards him for reasons other than pity.” Katniss was internally combusting. It was a lot to take in. All this time, Peeta had only wanted the best for her and the gallery, and she had treated him with disdain the entire time for something that wasn’t even true and that he didn’t choose anyways. “How-“  
“Because I know what it’s like to fall under your spell, Everdeen.” Katniss clearly could not handle another shocking reveal, and Rue laughed at the panic and guilt welling in her eyes. “Don’t worry, I moved on, and Lavinia and I are very happy together. Now go and get your man, girl!” And Katniss couldn’t wait another second.

She practically flew down the stairs, and just as she hefted the enormous black door aside, she ran into a wall of solid flesh. “Oof, Katniss!” Peeta. It was Peeta. Katniss’ brain was muddled with confusion and the mounting attraction she had been suppressing all this time. She gazed helplessly up at his face, hoping he got the message. Understanding dawned in Peeta’s crystalline blue eyes (because he knew her that well, she realized): “Did Rue-“  
Katniss interrupted his query with a passionate kiss, smashing her lips onto his and suctioning them wetly together. Peeta hesitated only momentarily before pressing her tightly to his body and moaning in her mouth. As he kissed down her neck, his fingers caressing her tight nipples, she hoisted up her skirt in invitation. “Oh God, Katniss, don’t you think we should—“  
“It’s not too soon. It’s too late, actually. Five years late. So get going.” Katniss blurted out awkwardly and shoved his hand in her embarrassingly plain panties. Peeta grinned his mischievous grin, and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. “I couldn’t agree more, Kat.” She glowered at his use of her least favorite nickname, but soon her anger turned to lust as his handed melded her flesh into stardust, making her come apart almost effortlessly by strumming her clit. Panting and shaking in her release, she grabbed onto his forearms, while ignoring the wolf-whistles coming from the newly-arrived Rue at the top of the stairs, and began to whisper: “Okay, I’ll return the favor the moment we get off work.” Peeta couldn’t contain his smile, beaming luminously yet shyly at the disheveled girl in his arms: “How about I take you to dinner first and then we’ll see about that favor.” Katniss was nodding before he finished his sentence. “Does dollar slice sound good—“  
“PEETA!” Katniss slapped his arms in pretend-annoyance, her twitching smile betraying her amusement. “I still fucking hate you.”  
But nothing Katniss said could shake Peeta’s elation in that moment. “And I still fucking love you, Katniss."


End file.
